fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Esme
(Formerly) |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 200+ |blood type= |education= |hair color= Red |eye color= Red |vision= |skin tone= Fair |height=ft. |weight=lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Requiem |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Ah Kin (Grandfather) Ataecina (Grandmother) (Mother) Renesmee (Daughter) |magic= Illusion Magic Memory-Make |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Esme (エスム, Esumu) was a renegade last affiliated with Requiem prior to her timely death. Formerly a , she was the daughter of the Ahtae's , conceived with a mortal man prior to his enlistment and subsequent death in a war between major Ishgarian powers. Alas, the heavens were no place to raise a mortal child; thus, Esme would grow up on Earthland with her mother masquerading as a human woman. An uneventful adolescence proved fruitful for one thing, however; the revelation of troubling parts of Esme. Perhaps it was boredom, intrigue, or something more sinister; regardless, the girl had a penchant for getting into mischief and bullying others. Pan would pull her out of several educational institutions before Esme chose to run away, her own abilities manifesting to hide the girl. Decades would turn into centuries as Esme's list of crimes grew; political intrigue, murder, massacre, betrayal, deceit, thievery, destruction, and madness. Most important for her was securing immortality; giving up her status as a demigod to become a vampire. Her mental state deteriorated while her acting and manipulation skills increased, culminating in a shallow curiosity: birthing a child. She seduced a young, handsome Count, playing the part of the witty, enigmatic beauty with hair like fire; once the child was conceived, the Count with be disposed of. And the child wouldn't be too far behind after being birthed; after all, she had checked off the birthing part from her bucket list. Yet that child would persevere, refusing to die despite being delivered to death's door by Esme, the assassin guild who adopted it, and those privy to its desire (truthfully loathing desire for blood). Twice they would fight; the second would mark Esme's descent to the Underworld. Yet her death sent ripples across the underbelly of society. A new game starts. Appearance Personality History Equipment Crimsonfall (紅下降, Kurenaikakō): Like ancestor, like mother, like child. Seemingly creating a tradition of their own, the trio wield swords of red, distinctive for their glowing, eerie, blood hue. Esme's beloved blade was christened Crimsonfall, as she marveled as the beautiful shower of blood her scarlet blade created. The blade itself is gifted with one peculiar ability, one intriguingly similar to a blade her daughter wields: absorption. When cutting an adversary, the blade absorbs the blood it sheds, granting it the hue it possesses and something else: the enemy's reflection. Based upon the quantity absorbed, it can create a mimicry of that opponent's magic or ability. The more blood absorbed, the stronger the reflected attack. Should the sword absorb all the opponent's blood (predictability killing them), it would be able to utilize said magic to its fullest potential. However, there are a couple caveats; firstly, the ability only lasts as long as the blood does; once the quantity of blood is extinguished, so is the magic stolen/gained. Secondly, it can only taken in so many abilities at a time, typically limited to the magic possessed by four-five people max. Any more and the blood is diluted, greatly weakening the sword's "Bloodborn" ability. Abilities Trivia